Juego: Universo de epopeyas
by GralOsorio
Summary: El fic se desarrollará bajo la temática del universo de Dune, creado por Frank Hebert. Está previsto a ser largo, de muchos capítulos. La clasificación del fic se ha puesto de tal manera que no hayan percances mayores, algunas escenas pueden ser muy sensibles. Comentarios ofensivos pueden ser objeto de denuncia: mantened vuestro respeto. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.
1. Que comience la fiesta

_**Inicio capítulo**_

Narrador: Era un apacible día, pero un keronense estaba de lo más aburrido en su día a día.

Keroro: *Se va a ver a Kururu.* Jo, qué aburrido me siento. Ojalá Kururu esté.

Narrador: Al llegar la ranita, no se dio cuenta que sus deseos se harían realidad más rápido de lo que creería.

Keroro: *Llega al laboratorio de Kururu.* Oye, Kururu, ¿podrías...?

Kururu: Jefe, ya está todo a punto, ku, kukukukuku...~

Keroro: ¿Ein? ¿Cómo que todo está a punto?

Kururu: Ya he dejado listo la maquina que te permite entrar en los videojuegos, líder. Es más, he elegido un juego ya existente en especial, y lo he modificado para que podamos montar una buena, cómo lo ves.~

Keroro: *Abre los ojos como platos.* ¿¡En serio!?

Kururu: Venga, ¿te apuntas o no?

Keroro: ¡Sí, quiero jugar! *Era un niño feliz.*

Narrador: Em, sargento, no creo que sepas el juego en sí.

Keroro: *Rompiendo la cuarta pared.* Qué importa, don narrador. La idea es pasar un buen momento, ¿no cree?

Narrador: Mejor me callo. *Siente yuyu.*

Keroro: *Deja de romper la cuarta pared.* Venga, colegui...~

Kururu: Invita a todos los que puedas, jefe.~ Ku, kukukukukukuku...~

Narrador: Y bueno, entre pitos y flautas, llegaron todos a prepararse al juego.

Fuyuki: Sargento, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Keroro: *Le sonríe a su mejor amigo.* Por supuesto, don Fuyuki. No se preocupe, lo pasará muy bien.

Natsumi: Oye, ranucha. ¿No estás haciendo esto para escaquarte de la colada?

Keroro: *Un poco cabreado.* Pero bueno, qué le pasa, si ahora podría hacer sus escenas de romance con quien ama.

Natsumi: *Se sonroja, especialmente porque Saburo está a su lado.* ¿Eeehh? Bueno, esto, yo... *Se queda pensando en fantasías.*

Saburo: Vamos, mujer. Seguro que Kururu lo tiene todo previsto para jugar un buen rato. *Le sonríe a Natsumi.*

Giroro: *Gruñe en sus adentros.* Bueno, hagamos esto de una vez, no quiero perder más tiempo con estas cosas de Keroro. Que les quede claro, sólo voy para mantener resguardada a Natsumi.

Narrador: Mentirosillo, no quiere que Natsumi esté con Saburo, más claro agua.

Dororo: ¿Y esta vez funcionará? Servidor recuerda aún aquese incómodo momento de hace unos años, cuando atrapado estuve con aquel fallo.

Koyuki: Estoy segura de que esta vez no pasará nada, Dororo.

Momoka: Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? *Lo dijo un poco nerviosa.*

Tamama: **¡Sí, yo quiero dar unas ostias YA con mi sargento!** *Estaba eufórico y en su lado bruto.*

Mois: O sea, ansioso una vez...

Tamama: **¡Ya está esta tía pija!**

Kururu: Bueno, agarráos fuerte. Ku, kukukukukuku. Cliqui... *Presiona el botón, y todos se meten en la máquina en pocos segundos.*

Narrador: Bueno, me dispongo a relatar las hazañas de aquellos que lucharán por conquistar el planeta Arrakis, cuna de la Especia Melange. *Se ve un paisaje de Arrakis.* Un planeta desiértico donde no hay un atisbo de agua presente, donde no llueve, y donde se ocultan grandes peligros, en especial, los gusanos de arena, criaturas colosales que miden alrededor de 200 metros de largo, y que se devoran todo lo que esté en la arena. Hay que tener cuidado con ellos, no provoquéis muchas vibraciones en el suelo, estos gusanos son muy sensibles.

Keroro: *Rompiendo la cuarta pared, cabreado.* ¡Pero bueno, no os demoréis mucho, jolines! *Deja de romper la cuarta pared.*

Narrador: Vale, vale. *Se aclara la garganta y sigue relatando.* Quien controle Arrakis, controlará la Especia, y quien controle la Especia, controlará el universo conocido. Tres grandes casas se disponen a reclamar el trono de Emperador del Universo Conocido, luchando en una guerra en aquel planeta por el control de los 33 territorios. *Se muestran a Fuyuki y Keroro.* Los nobles Atreides. *Cambio - Se muestran a Saburo y Kururu.* Los insidiosos Ordos. *Cambio - Se muestran a Natsumi y Giroro.* Los perversos Harkonnen. *Se muestran a los 6 de antes.* Sólo, una casa ganará, y su líder, ¡tomará el ansiado puesto de Emperador! Y para ello, cada líder joven tendrá a un ser anfibio que los guiará en la victoria, un compañero inseparable. Y también, habrán algunos otros elegidos en el camino, pero eso lo sabréis en los próximos episodios. No os separéis.~

 _ **Fin capítulo**_


	2. Fuyuki y Keroro: Hijos nobles de Atreo

_**Inicio capítulo**_

*Se muestra una vista espacial de Caladán, y su constelación propia.*

Narrador: En Caladán, el planeta del agua, viven los Atreides. Seres nobles que han desarrollado una sociedad de amabilidad, respeto, bondad y muchos otros valores humanos. Es gobernada por el duque Fuyuki, un hombre recto, de valores, sincero, y que siempre sabe perdonar. Siempre está acompañado de su mentor Keroro, un anfibio de color verde que le enseña el arte de la guerra para liderar la contienda que se desarrollaría en Arrakis.

Fuyuki: *En su cuarto.* A ver, debo descubrir aquel mistero de los Fremen. ¿Será verdad que ellos osan hacer bosques y praderas en aquel planeta donde viven?

Narrador: El duque Fuyuki se refiere a los Fremen, los "hombres libres". Los nativos de Arrakis, quienes han vivido bajo tradiciones que los han mantenido durante siglos en aquel planeta desiértico, llena de peligros las 24 horas del día.

Fuyuki: ¿Y qué será de aquella pareja legendaria de los Fremen? ¿Koyuki, la guerrera ancestral y Dororo, el Fedaykin de las sombras?

Keroro: *Entra al cuarto de Fuyuki.* Mi duque, ¿qué hace?

Fuyuki: Ah, mentor. Alégrame de veros por aquí. ¿Os habéis preparado para el viaje?

Keroro: Mi señor, ya es hora de partir. Recuerde nuestro objetivo: Asegurar Arrakis para que el trono sea nuestro y podamos eliminar de una vez por todas las malas prácticas que son pan de cada día en el Universo Conocido.

Fuyuki: Lo sé, mi honorable mentor. ¿Pero es necesario que aseguremos una alianza con los Fremen lo antes posible?

Keroro: Así es, mi duque. Ellos son la clave para asegurar Arrakis, son los nativos del desierto. Necesitamos su conocimiento para lograr vencer en esta guerra fraticida que se avecina.

Fuyuki: ¿Y los Sardaukar? ¿Qué pasa con ellos? Son las tropas de élite del antiguo Emperador Corrino, el quinto. Cuéntase el rumor que están liderados por la joven Momoka y su mentor Tamama.

Keroro: Bueno, quizás, ahora que no tienen un líder al que seguir y jurar lealtad a muerte podamos convencerlos de ayudarnos. Irán a Arrakis y verán las contiendas. Prometieron aliarse con la casa que demuestre ser la más fuerte de todas. Y por supuesto, no podemos dejarles a nuestros enemigos mortales, los Harkonnen, ganarse ese título. Por mis ancas que no.

Fuyuki: Mentor, ya sabe que no quiero luchar contra los Harkonnen, esa casa aún tiene arreglo. Nuestro padre fundador, Vorian Atreides fue amigo del fundador y primer patriarca Harkonnen, Xavier. No tenemos por qué luchar contra ellos, debemos arreglar siglos y siglos de lucha sangrienta sin sentido, y hacer la amistad que nuestro padre fundador y el legendario Xavier tuvieron. Él no fue un traidor de la Yihad Butleriana, eso lo sé de sobra.

Keroro: Lamento objetar en aquello, mi señor. Pero yo no le veo otra solución más que destruir la casa de los Harkonnen. *Arqueó una ceja.*

Fuyuki: Mentor Keroro, le demostraré que está equivocado.

Keroro: Bueno, basta de cháchara, es la hora de ir a Arrakis.

Fuyuki: Sí, voy. *Va y coge su rifle de francotirador.*

Narrador: Y así, se fueron en una fragata espacial a la capital de Arakín, el cuartel general militar de los Atreides en Arrakis.

General Atreides: *En la entrada.* Señor, todo está listo.

Fuyuki: Bien, gracias. *Se adentra en el palacio de campaña.* Vaya, con que de nuevo haciendo celebraciones. Deberíamos celebrar cuando aseguremos el planeta, no antes. Me huele a belicosos por aquí.

Keroro: Señor, no se obceque con esas cosas. Mejor hagamos algo entretenido, como hacer maquetas de antaño tiempo, cuando la Tierra aún era habitable.

Fuyuki: Je, nunca cambiarás, mentor. ^^'

 _ **Fin capítulo**_


	3. Saburo y Kururu: Mercántil y saboteador

_**Inicio capítulo**_

*Se muestra una vista espacial de Draconis IV, y su constelación propia.*

Narrador: Sigma Draconis cuarto, el planeta de los Ordos. Un planeta muy helado, por completo, sus glaciares por el mar casi polar lo hacen denotar como lo fríos y calculadores que son los Ordos. Esta casa fue formada por una unión de familias ricas que unieron fuerzas para sacar adelante sus riquezas, que dependen del contrabando de tecnología ixiana, incluyendo armas prohibidas por la Yihad Butleriana. Sus motivos siempre han sido ocultos, nadie sabe para quienes trabajan los Ordos.

*Vista de un laboratorio multipropósito.*

Narrador: Aquí se encuentran dos estrategas destacados. Saburo, el representante del grupo de ejecutivos que lideran la casa en sí, y Kururu, un inventor y táctico muy retorcido y de planes efectivos. Estos dos son una "Caja de Pandora" muy explícita, con consecuencias que pueden hacerte alucinar y flipar como loco. Cuidado con estos dos, tienen la etiqueta de "error fatal" encima.

Saburo: Je, hazle clic.~ *Rostro un poco siniestro.*

Kururu: Ku, kukukukuku. Pos' vale, cliqui.~ *Presiona un botón, que causa un apagón en toda una ciudad.* Esto mola un pegote.~

Saburo: Bueno, ¿cómo te va en tu contrato?

Kururu: Tse, lo de siempre, es indefinido, después de todo.

Saburo: ¿Y no podríamos hacer algo más divertido?

Kururu: *Se le brillan las gafas.* Ku ku. Bueno, podemos ir a Arrakis y ayudar en la conquista de ese planetucho sin agua alguna.

Saburo: Venga, colega. No sabes de lo vital que es ese planeta, pensaba que eras más listo.~

Kururu: Nada más están chupando cámara las otras casas para controlarlo, pero se dejan llevar por cosas triviales, mira que serán pardillos. Nosotros, los de la Casa Ordos, sabemos cómo manipular a los Fremen y Sardaukar. Son fáciles, los pondremos en su sitio, y entonces, seremos los amos absolutos del universo conocido.~

Saburo: En eso no puedo negociar. *Sonrisa siniestra.* Bueno, venga, a Arrakis. Hay que ser eficientes, o el contrato se va a la porra y nos ponen la cabeza vete a saber donde.~

Narrador: Entonces, los dos se dirigen a Arrakis.

*Región Polar, cuartel general de la Casa Ordos en Arrakis.*

Saburo: Puf, qué planeta más raro, ¿no?

Kururu: Bah, con suerte algo de hielo. ¿Tanto les importa este cuerpo galáctico a los Atreides y Harkonnen? Mejor me voy a comer mi curry.~

Saburo: ¿Y no te pondrás a hacer negocios con los contrabandistas de por aquí cerca? Menudo friki del curry, pero supongo que por eso me caes bien, colega.~

Kururu: Más te vale no meter las narices donde no debas, mira que te riges por tu contrato. Porque llegas a hacer algo fuera de lo pactado, y... Uy, la que te caerá encima gracias a los ejecutivos.~ A saber cómo te ponen de ejemplo para los futuros estrategas.

Saburo: Por favor, ¿me crees imbécil, tío amarillo con gafas y con la lengua más lacerada gracias a tanta cantidad del dichoso curry de antaño que te avientas cada día?~

Kururu: *Una pizca cabreado.* Ku.

Saburo: Uy, ¿qué nos pasó?~ ¿Os habéis quedado en silencio absoluto?~

Kururu: Tse, no sé para qué paso casi todo el tiempo contigo.

Saburo: Porque si no fuese por mí, no sabrías cómo contentar a los ejecutivos que lideran nuestro planeta y nuestra casa. Si yo conozco todas y cada una de las decisiones que se ejecutan para nosotros, los Ordos.~

Kururu: Bueno, vale. Si tanto te interesa, voy a hacer negocios sucios contigo, colega.

Saburo: Sabía que te apretaría las ancas y cederías al final.~ Eres muy predecible, tío con gafas. *Se va con Kururu a una nave, para viajar por Arrakis.*

Narrador: Hay que ver, cómo se llevan esos dos. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

 _ **Fin capítulo**_


	4. Natsumi y Giroro: Héroes del mal

_**Inicio capítulo**_

*Se muestra una vista espacial de Geidi Prime, y su constelación propia.*

Narrador: Como podéis ver, Geidi Prime, el hogar de los Harkonnen, es un planeta demasiado industralizado y oscuro. Allí, la codicia, traición, las políticas corruptas y siniestras, así como toda otra forma del mal se gesta con total impunidad. No podéis confiaros en ninguno que no sea vos mismo. El odio y rencor les corroen a los Harkonnen. Y su planeta, con la ingente cantidad de industrialización, suelo rocoso, y grietas donde el magma fluye ligeramente demuestra la naturaleza de esta casa de Landsraad.

*Vista del palacio principal.*

Narrador: En el palacio, vive la Barona de los Harkonnen, Natsumi. Su mentor Giroro, le sigue en todos los pasos, pero ninguno de los dos confían el uno al otro, saben que en cualquier momento el puñal por la espalda puede llegarles si se descuidan. No obstante, mantienen el honor de su padre fundador.

Natsumi: *Con un esclavo.* Venga, ¿es lo mejor que tenéis? Fuera de mi vista, a la próxima te quiero más veloz para atenderme, o irás a la cámara de tortura.

Giroro: *Indiferente.* Hmph. Tal parece que sus esclavos le están fallando, su excelencia.

Natsumi: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en algo útil? Tienes suerte de que seas mi mentor para lo que se viene. Debemos aplastar a los Atreides y los Ordos, no se entrometerán. Y una vez tengamos Arrakis bajo nuestro poder, por fin la Casa Harkonnen será respetada, como debió ser. Nunca volverán a escupir a nuestro glorioso apellido.

Giroro: ¿Ha pensado en aliarse con los Sardaukar, mi barona?

Natsumi: Sí. Espero que la comandante Momoka sepa con quienes aliarse. Le demostraré a ella y su mentor Tamama que nosotros, los Harkonnen, somos los más fuertes. *Tensa sus brazos, mostrando unos grandes músculos.* Más le vale aliarse conmigo, o no me importará que ella lidere las tropas del antiguo Emperador. Además, ¿para qué quieres exterminar a los Fremen? Pueden servirnos como esclavos fuertes para torturar.

Giroro: Bueno, haga lo que se le de la gana, excelencia. Aunque, debería tener cuidado con la guerrera Koyuki y el Fedaykin de nombre Dororo. Son muy peligrosos, y pueden ponernos la zancadilla cada dos por tres.

Natsumi: ¿Esos dos? Bueno, ahí veré qué hacer con esas alimañas.

Giroro: ¿Está lista para la acción? Mañana iremos a Arrakis.

*Se escucha un esclavo siendo torturado.*

Natsumi: ¿Quién es ese?

Giroro: Nada, el último comandante que nos falló, un tal Eelis. No supo hacer las cosas bien en Arrakis, dejó que los gusanos de arena se comieran todas sus cosechadoras, y descuidó dos envíos adicionales de cosechadoras. Así que está pagando el precio por su ineficiencia.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué algunos no entienden? El fracaso significa la muerte.

Giroro: Bah, no le de más importancia, mejor manténgase en forma, mi barona.

Narrador: Al día siguiente...

*Carthag, fortaleza Harkonnen en Arrakis.*

Natsumi: *Molesta.* Pero, ¿qué significa esto? ¿¡Por qué demonios faltan instalaciones militares!?

Giroro: Aún no les han dado los códigos para construir el puerto estelar y un palacio de campaña. Hay que ver la ineficiencia de algunos.

Natsumi: *En sus trece, bien cabreada.* ¡Quiero al responsable de esto en una hora más! Yo misma pienso decapitarlo.

Giroro: Como usted ordene. *Usa su radio.* Que manden al comandante de la fortaleza al recinto de construcción, es una orden inmediata. *Recibe respuesta afirmativa.* Bien, ahí le harán moverse al comandante de la fortaleza, supongo que deberá ponerse las pilas si no quiere salir mal.

Natsumi: Pues que se apresure si quiere salir con vida de esta. Necesito mi palacio de campaña YA. *De pronto, recuerda algo.* ( _¿Qué será de la comandante Momoka? Todo descendiente de los Corrino tiene sangre Harkonnen, espero que sepa de eso y jure lealtad a mi persona. No permitiré que se olvide tamaña traición contra mi ancestro Abulurd._ )

Giroro: *Arquea una ceja.* ¿Pasa algo?

Natsumi: *Borde.* Nada que te interese.

Narrador: Qué brutalidad, ¿no? A saber el pollo que se va a montar, damas y caballeros.

 _ **Fin capítulo**_


	5. La revelación Zensunni

Inicio capítulo

*Capital de Arakín, en Arrakis.*

Fuyuki: *Mirando un atardecer.* Mirad tales ostentosos y bellos atardeceres, mentor Keroro. ¿Mentor?

Keroro: *Montando una maqueta.* Sí, son bonitos.

Fuyuki: Mentor, no creo que debería concentrarse tanto en las maquetas.

Keroro: *Pasa a mirar a Fuyuki.* Mi señor, las maquetas me han dado vida. Me han revitalizado y recuperado de aquellos tiempos horribles que he vivido.

Fuyuki: Me lo habéis dicho muchas veces, y os comprendo, pero, ya tendréis tiempo para continuar montándolas. Ahora, quiero que veáis este hermoso atardecer en Arrakis.

Keroro: *Deja la maqueta a un lado.* Bueno, está bien, mi duque. *Pasa a mirar el atardecer, y como si fuese algo mágico, aquello le encandila.* Gero...

Narrador: De pronto, dos presencias son detectadas por el duque y el mentor de los Atreides.

Fuyuki: *Siente la presencia, muy cerca.* ¿Quiénes sois?

Keroro: *Se extraña de la energía que emana la presencia.* ¿Sois, "hombres libres"?

Narrador: Y las presencias, mantienen inmovilizadas a los dos hijos de Atreo.

Dororo: *Con una daga en el cuello de Keroro, listo para degollarlo.* En efecto, ghafla. Servidor no permitirá que aquestas tierras sean profanadas por belicosos como vos y vuestro duque. Shai-Hulud no merece tal pisoteo.

Koyuki: *Con una daga en el cuello de Fuyuki, lista para degollarlo.* Iros de nuestro planeta y os mantendréis vuestras vidas a salvo. Quedáos y os expulsaremos por las malas a todas las escorias que pisen Arrakis.

Fuyuki: *Suspira, sereno.* Fremen, hombres libres. No quiero que malinterpretéis mis palabras. Vengo a este planeta, para salvarlo de la corrupción que pretende seguir implantando la cofradía y las otras casas imperiales.

Dororo: Blasfemias, todo no nativo de aqueste planeta es un enemigo.

Keroro: Mesuraos, camarada. No tenéis que temer a los extranjeros de buena fe.

Dororo: Mentira vulgar es aquello.

Fuyuki: Adelante, si no confíais en nosotros, acabad con nuestras vidas.

Koyuki: Por supuesto que lo haremos.

Keroro: Mi duque, ¡no!

Narrador: Por algún motivo, Koyuki y Dororo no tenían la voluntad suficiente para matar a Fuyuki y Keroro. El duque Atreides sabía de antemano por qué.

Fuyuki: ¿Lo véis? Aún tenéis esperanza en nosotros. ¿Habéis olvidado lo que Muad'Dib hizo por vosotros? ¿Lo que hizo un hijo de Atreo por vuestras tierras?

Dororo: *Frustrado.* Doro... Agh. *Guarda su daga, al igual que Koyuki.* ¿Qué queréis? Ya hace mucho que invadidas han sido las tierras del dios de los gusanos. ¿Qué más estáis demandando de nosotros?

Fuyuki: Nosotros, nada. Sólo queremos que los valores perdidos hace ya mucho sean recuperados y repartidos por todo el universo conocido. Arrakis es uno más que debe ser protegido de las artimañas de las otras dos casas que combaten por el control de vuestro planeta.

Koyuki: ¿Otras dos casas? ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?

Keroro: Calma. Los Ordos y los Harkonnen han venido para maquinar y continuar el legado de corrupción y tiranía que ya hace muchos siglos sigue latente. Quieren controlar Arrakis y la Especia Melange. Pero aquí estamos, para evitar que eso ocurra. Y para proteger a vuestra gente, a vuestras tradiciones. No os preocupéis, si necesitáis nuestra ayuda, acudiremos raudo.

Dororo: Pero... Mi padre, mi madre... *Aprieta los puños.*

Koyuki: Subakh ul kuhar?

Dororo: Sí, Koyuki. Estoy bien. *A Fuyuki y Keroro.* Escuchadme, hijos de Atreo. No podemos olvidar el abandono de vuestros antepasados a nuestras tierras, cuando más necesitados eramos por los vuestros.

Fuyuki: No fue un abandono, ellos pensaron que ya podíais valeros por sí solos. ¿Por qué siempre estáis cayendo en las supersticiones, guerreros Zensunni? Si nos ganamos vuestra confianza una vez, volveremos a hacerlo.

Koyuki: Espero que esta vez os quedéis para siempre, Atreides. Volved a iros, y os juro que te llevaré personalmente a que te devore un gusano de arena, duque Fuyuki. *Se va con Dororo, como si fuesen una pesadilla a acabar.*

Keroro: *Suspira.* No será fácil hacerlos entrar en razón, ¿no, mi duque?

Fuyuki: Dejemos que el tiempo haga lo suyo, mentor. Al final, se darán cuenta que no podrán solos contra los Ordos y los Harkonnen. Tan sólo espero que los Fremen se unan a nuestra causa lo más rápido posible, los civiles no merecen sufrir más penurias por culpa de seres contaminados hasta la médula.

Keroro: Y luego dice que los Harkonnen pueden salvarse, hay veces que no le entiendo.

Fuyuki: Claro que los Harkonnen pueden ser salvados de la corrupción, sólo hay que tener fe, Keroro. Tú sólo debéis ser paciente.

Keroro: Bueno, si usted lo dice, mi duque...

Narrador: Hay cosas que son muy difíciles de explicar, chicos. Con el tiempo, entenderéis todo. Mientras tanto, no os separéis.

 _ **Fin capítulo**_


End file.
